(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moveable stair apparatus which provides a stairway from a lower floor to an upper floor of a building or a catwalk between upper floors of the building. In particular the present invention relates to a moveable stair apparatus which includes a plurality of pivotable steps mounted on a girder assembly with vertically posts mounted to the steps and with parallel hand rails pivotably mounted on the posts.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described a number of folding stairways or latters. IIllustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,220,155 to Jachim, 2,542,923 to Hallen and 3,731,761 to Glenn. In each of these stairways the steps are pivotably mounted on a frame. A separate hand rail is provided mounted on the frame which may or may not pivot with the stairs. These stairways can include a lift cable as shown in Hallen. The problem is that these stairways are too bulky and industrial looking for home use.